


Life Is Great:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Body Worship, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Lunch, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Sunrises, Sunsets, Talking, Vacation, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Noelani are coming home from vacation, They have some news to tell, Is it good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is end of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756327
Kudos: 3





	Life Is Great:

*Summary: Steve & Noelani are coming home from vacation, They have some news to tell, Is it good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is end of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was enjoying the perfect sunrise, & it was also the perfect setting to start the day. He knew that it was time to go home, & resume his life. He was also glad to share with his lover, Dr. Noelani Cunha, who was making breakfast for the two of them. Steve was also thinking of another step, A step to make their relationship better.

Noelani was having the time of her life, & she was glad that she was with her hunky brunette. She knew that Steve needed it, & was glad that this opportunity came for them. The **_Medical Examiner_** was done making breakfast, & had it set on the table. She was so happy that she had a man that loved her. The Portly Woman had no idea that her lover had something up his sleeves.

**_“Life is great”_** , Steve thought to himself, as he looked at the ring that he purchased. The **_Five-O Commander_** was thinking of a way to propose to her, He will need his his ohana’s help to pull it off. He smiled, & the former seal went inside the house, & he knew that Noelani was waiting for him.

“Hey, Baby, How are you this morning ?”, She asked, as she kissed him. Noelani led him to the table, & told him to sit, & relaxed for awhile. They ate the wonderful meal, & made small talk for awhile, as they made plans for the day. Steve asked, “Babe, I need to talk to you about something”, as he was serious, & she nodded for him to go on.


End file.
